1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm-wear-type communication device provided with a cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional communication device is provided with electronic components such as a microphone or a speaker inside its housing. The microphone or the speaker provides a space to be an air chamber for amplifying sound between the microphone and the housing or between the speaker and the housing. Further, the device is provided with a hole as a sound gathering opening or a sound emitting opening at a portion of the housing in order to secure a communication path for sound to the outside of the housing. Also, most of the conventional communication devices not to be worn on an arm do not include a waterproof function except for the case applying to a particular purpose.
In recent years, the communication device has made a significant advance in its miniaturization. Therefore, an arm-wear-type communication device comes to be put into practical use. In contrast to the communication device not to be worn on an arm, the arm-wear-type communication device requires a waterproof construction for preventing infiltration of water such as sweat. Thus, in terms of waterproof property and air permeability, a waterproof sheet has been generally used. In the construction of the device, the waterproof sheet is stuck on the inside of a sound emitting opening portion or the inside of a sound gathering opening portion, to thereby prevent the water infiltration.
Further, in the case of the arm-wear-type communication device, in order to cause the speaker to be near the position of an ear and the microphone near the position of a mouth, it is devised that the speaker and the microphone each are disposed on each of two band portions fitted to a main body.
However, in the case of the arm-wear-type communication device, fingermarks or dust are easily adhered around the sound emitting opening in addition to the sweat or perspiration, resulting in a problem in that the waterproof sheet is easily damaged at the time of clearing the fingermarks or the dust. When the waterproof sheet is damaged, the waterproof property is lost. In the case of the device having a curved band with a small radius of curvature, though a user tries to fit a speaker portion to his/her ear, it is difficult to closely fit the sound emitting opening portion to his/her ear. Therefore, the user can not easily listen to the sound.
The present invention is devised to solve the above-described problem. An object of the present invention is to provide an arm-wear-type communication device maintaining and improving the waterproof property of the speaker and a listening property for a user.
To achieve the above-described object, the present invention is made to be an arm-wear-type communication device that is a band portion of the arm-wear-type communication device, which is provided with a housing cover having a sound opening for connecting the inside of a housing with the outside of the housing and facing a sound device; and a cushion for disposing an outer shape of a sound communication opening at a position rather outside in a plane than that of the sound opening, and fitted to the housing cover.
The sound devices such as the microphone and the speaker are equipped inside the housing of the band portion of the arm-wear-type communication device. These sound devices are matched into a cavity of the housing, and then embedded by the housing cover. The sound opening equipped for connecting the inside of the housing with the outside of the housing is bored as the sound emitting opening or the sound gathering opening on the housing cover. In this construction, an air path penetrating the sound device and the outside of the housing is secured, and the efficient sound communication becomes possible. It is appropriate that the sound opening is equipped by boring at the position facing the sound device.
When the arm-wear-type communication device is used by taking off from the arm, the cushion is equipped at the band portion facing the face of the user. This cushion includes the sound communication opening at the different position from that the sound opening is extended approximately in a vertical direction to the outside with respect to the housing. This sound communication opening makes it possible to communicate sound. In addition, even if boring is performed with a thin stick from the outer surface of the cushion in order to clear dust or the like from the sound communication opening, the stick does not contact to the sound opening of the housing cover. Since the cushion is engaged with the housing cover, the positional relation is maintained. Further, the cushion also serves as a role for making the device fit to the shape of the ear contacting therewith and preventing the sound from scattering.
The present invention is the arm-wear-type communication device, wherein the housing cover forms the air chamber so as to face the sound emitting portion of the speaker embedded in the housing and the waterproof sheet is stuck to the back surface of the housing cover.
In the-arm-wear-type communication device, the speaker for listening to sound by the user is embedded into the housing. The air chamber formed by the housing cover is provided immediately in front of the sound emitting portion of the speaker. This air chamber is airtight and the air fluctuation required in communicating sound is secured. The waterproof sheet is stuck on the back surface of the housing cover to prevent the infiltration of rain, sweat or the like into the speaker. The waterproof sheet may be stuck only on a connection portion between the air chamber and the sound opening, or on an inner wall of the air chamber including the connection portion.
The present invention is the arm-wear-type communication device, wherein the microphone is used as the sound device and the waterproof sheet is stuck on the portion that is the back side of the sound opening of the housing cover and faces the microphone.
The present invention is the arm-wear-type communication device, wherein the cushion fitted to the housing cover is projected into the outside of a string connecting a hinge of the curved band portion with the speaker tip, and includes the sound communication opening at the projected position.
The microphone is also equipped on the band portion of the arm-wear-type communication device. The waterproof sheet is stuck on the portion that is the back side of the sound opening of the housing cover faces the microphone. This waterproof sheet prevents the infiltration of sweat and water into the microphone embedded into the housing. On the cushion engaged with the housing cover, the sound communication opening is equipped by boring at the different position from that the sound opening is extended approximately in a vertical direction to the outside with respect to the housing. This sound communication opening makes it possible to communicate sound. In addition, even if boring is performed with a thin stick from the outer surface of the cushion in order to clear dust or the like from the sound communication opening, a moisture permeation/waterproof sheet and the microphone are not damaged. Further, even if the curved band fitted to the arm is employed, the user can communicate by the device without leaking the speaker sound to the outside.